1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking tools and in particular to a flame suppressant marinating grill overlay.
2. Background of the Invention
Cooking foods on the barbecue grill is a popular method of food preparation around the world, be it at home or in a more commercial environment such as a restaurant or cafeteria. Most barbecue grills comprise a heat source such as a wood, charcoal or gas fire, and a grill suspended over said heat source. This grill serves as a means to support the food being cooked over the heat source. Foods typically grilled in this way include chicken, beef, pork, etc.
There are a number of problems associated with preparing food in this fashion. First, as the juice of whatever is being cooked is generally lost into the fire through the spaces in the grill, the danger exists that the food being cooked will dry out and become tough. Another problem is that the juice that drips down into the fire is generally flammable animal fat. When sufficient juices drip into the fire, a flareup will occur, bathing the food being cooked in flames. This accelerates the aforementioned drying out process and also imparts a black color and bitter taste to the outside of the food being cooked.